Surprise
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: No matter how much you push someone away they come back in the end. Why? Becuase nobody wants to be alone on their birthday. Booth/Brennan


**Okay so this is a present for my good friend Claudia, otherwise known as Arisa Horigome. My first try at a Booth/Brennan one-shot. Hope everyone else enjoys the read as well. I'm so sorry that it was up late, hope you can forgive me Claudia.**

Brennan began to pull her hair up as she locked her office door and walked in the direction of the lab. A skeletal hand had been found buried in a patch of grass behind the famous Lincoln Memorial. When she had went out to the site with Booth there was a discovery of an entire human skeleton buried around the same area, with the exception of a few minor pieces laying scattered carelessly in the open. She swiped her card before accessing the laboratory, now that the fieldwork was done it was time to further examine the body with technology provided by the Jeffersonian Institute. Hodgins and Zack were already at work by the time she had gotten there.

"Any indication on how long she has been buried there?" Brennan asked as Hodgins pulled several maggots from the ribcage of the victim.

Brennan had earlier identified the victim to be a female due to the wider pelvic bone, she estimated the unknown victim to be in her late 20s early 30s.

"These larvae look as if they hatched in the late spring, it's safe to say that she has been buried for six months, maybe seven," the entomologist replied.

She nodded in response, jotting down important notes as she scanned over the dead woman. She took note of the woman's broken kneecaps and fractured wrists.

"Zack, I'm going to need you to clean the bones so that we can begin analysis, Angela," Brennan said while turning to see her best friends walk in, "Once Zack is finished I'm going to need you give the victim an I.D."

She noticed her friend cringe at the sight of the decomposing body lying on the autopsy table behind them; Angela was never one who was used to the sight of freshly discovered remains, especially the smell.

"Well while Zack is cleaning your newest member to your ever growing family of skeletons, tell me what you have planned for tonight," Angela said and began to lead the female anthropologist down the stairs away from the lab, much to Brennan's protest.

"What are you talking about Ange, I'm going to do what I always do, I have to figure out how this girl died," she said, trying to turn around towards the lab, but her attempts were thwarted by Angela who had given her a look of disapproval.

"Sweetie do you even know that today is your birthday?" she asked, coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

Brennan almost let out a gasp of surprise taking note of a calendar conveniently placed on the glass wall nearby, indeed it did read October 5, her birthday.

"Yes I realize that today is my birthday," she replied in a calm manner, careful to show no indication that she had forgotten her own birthday, "What point you are trying to make?"

The black haired woman let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead, "What I'm saying is that you should lighten up tonight, maybe come with me to the club and have a few drinks, maybe even meet someone special," she finished with a seductive grin decorating her pretty features.

Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela and opened up the file she had in her hands, scouting through the data that had already collected on their newest case, "In case you haven't noticed Angela, I have a case to solve, a girl's story is waiting to be told. Now if you will excuse me I must retrieve some more files while Zack finishes cleaning the bones," she said, not taking her eyes off the papers in her hands and began to walk away from her friend in the direction of her office.

The tapping of heels indicated that Angela had begun to walk the other way, obviously disappointed by another failed attempt to convince her colleague to come out with her and have a good time. But how could she have a good time when a supposed murder victim laid resting on the autopsy table. She was waiting for them to solve the mystery of what had happened to her, Brennan did not have time to relax and enjoy herself until she would be able to reveal this unknown woman's story to everyone. Without looking, she pulled her door open, only to be welcomed by the sound of someone tapping a pen against her desk. Brennan looked up to see none other than her partner Seeley Booth sitting in her chair, a look of impatience plastered upon his countenance. She looked to the door behind her in confusion.

"I put a lock on this door, so that unexpected visitors wouldn't be able to pry their way into my office. How did you get in?" she asked obviously flabbergasted by the fact that her partner was sitting in a room she was sure that she had locked.

Booth shrugged in response, "I'm an FBI agent Bones, I'm a master in getting to places that aren't supposed to be broken into," he said rather cockily as he stood up, stretching his now stiff arms.

Brennan looked away as he did this, making sure that she wouldn't be caught dead checking out her partner. She was more than aware that there was a strange type of chemistry between them and she also wouldn't doubt that she was indeed attracted to him; any woman in their right mind would be attracted to someone such as Booth. This, however Brennan kept to herself; she would never hear the end of it if her secret had been discovered.

"If you really needed to speak to me why didn't you just come to the lab, instead of using all of your efforts to break into my office?" she asked, pulling a lone strand of hair behind her ear

"The thrill of breaking into my partner's office seemed more appealing," he replied, "Any news on the body retrieved this morning?"

"No I have Zack cleaning off the bones as we speak, once he is finished with that we'll be able to begin analyzing for a cause of death," she replied, completely ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"You know Bones," she heard his say as he got out of the chair, his footsteps coming closer to her, she looked up in curiosity, "Word on the street is today is your birthday," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

Brennan stood silent for a moment, backing away from him an inch or two due to the sudden nervousness she felt at how close he was to her, earning a look of confusion from her partner. When she regained her composure she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for matters like these," she said and began to turn around.

She heard Booth sigh from behind her, "Come on Bones. You need to take a break sometime, everyone at least celebrates their birthday in some fashion."

Brennan stopped and turned to face the FBI agent standing before her, "My birthday is irrelevant at the moment, right now my only concern is to find out what happened to the body we retrieved," she sighed, "Everything else has to wait."

She heard Booth mumble something to the extent of "First Christmas, now birthdays," the rest was incoherent to her.

Brennan brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes, she felt a tinge of guilt for snapping at Booth like that. What didn't help was that she had begun to feel more awkward around said partner as well. The slightest touch made her want to back away from him as far as humanly possible. Although she was able to keep her composure the entire time, she didn't know how much longer se would be able to do that. She slid her card through the slot before entering the lab.

"Dr. Brennan the bones have been cleaned," Zack said as he walked up to her.

"Good," she said walking past him, noticing that nobody was there.

She turned to Zack in confusion.

"Everyone has gone home for the night, I was about to leave myself once I got your approval," he said as if reading her mind.

'_How late was it anyway?'_

"Yeah you can go," Brennan replied rather reluctantly.

"Aren't you going too?" he asked, stopping at the stairs.

Brennan shook her head as she leaned over the skeletal remains, picking up the skull and examining it.

"I'm going to stay here longer and collect some more evidence on our Jane Doe," she said, moving her gloved hand around the eye sockets.

She heard Zack's footsteps slowly begin to fade away as she continued to examine the bones for evidence, jotting notes down on her clipboard every now and then.

Hours had passed and Brennan felt completely exhausted, she didn't know what time it was or how long she had been there for that matter. Though in a matter of hour she had learned so much about the woman. She had learned from the strained exterior of the kneecaps that the woman had enjoyed jogging and that her wrists might have been broken due to being bound. She rested her head against the cool glass desk for a brief moment, enjoying the cold feeling against her warm forehead, feeling satisfied with everything she had discovered. Even with all these new facts, she couldn't help feeling the guilt rising within her once again for blowing off both Angela and Booth.

It seemed now that she was going to spend this birthday like all of her other ones, alone and without her friends and family. She let out a sigh, why did she have to have a heart of stone. The sound of someone putting down something on the glass caused her to open her eyes and lift her head up. Booth was standing on the other side of the table with one of his hands behind his back, a bottle of wine rested in front of her.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Look Bones," he started and began to walk around the desk until he was beside her, his hand still behind his back, "I know you don't like to celebrate anything pertain to holidays but…" he pulled a small cake from behind his back that read 'Happy Birthday', "I figured you didn't want to spend your birthday alone, even with your cold exterior."

Brennan was at a loss of words as he placed the cake down next to her and took a seat. She didn't expect anyone to do anything like this for her, not even her own partner, she felt happy. A smile made it's way onto her lips as she looked down at the cake. It looked homemade which meant that Booth must've made it himself, she didn't know that he could cook…well she would ask about that later. She lowered her head until it rested against his shoulder, the feeling of his arm tensing at the physical contact. She inhaled his scent as she felt exhaustion sinking in.

"Thank you Booth," she said tiredly.

Brennan felt his hand rest against her shoulder, "No problem partner," he replied, allowing her to continue to use his shoulder as a pillow.

Brennan, for once was happy, for this was the first birthday in so many years that she would not have to spend by herself, Booth would always be there for her when she needed him.

**Well I hope that was okay, I tried hard to keep everyone in character, but it was my first try so it may not be perfect. Oh and I didn't make them kiss because this takes place before the events in 'Santa in the Slush' well I hope you enjoyed!!!! And reviews and criticism are welcome, I'm always up for it. Ciao!!**


End file.
